


Ich Liebe Dich

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gilbert hads a secret crush. Antonio isn't helping. Francis isn't even trying to help, the dickwad; he thinks it's funny.Oneshot/drabble





	Ich Liebe Dich

High school was boring. Toni was sitting in his English class with his two best friends in the entire world, Frannie and Gil. Sadly no one was doing anything interesting.

Francis, true to his nature, was flirting with some girl next to him. And in front of Antonio, Gilbert was just doodling.

Antonio smirked to himself. He knew how to annoy Gil. And I mean it's not like he was a mean guy usually, but hey. Nothing else was happening. So innocently, he leaned forward in his seat.

" _Ich liebe dich_ , Gil!"

Gilbert's head shot up from his drawing, and his jaw dropped. His cheeks turned almost the same color of his eyes. And that was really saying something.

"Dude, what the hell...?"

"What?" Antonio tilted his head. "Francis told me it meant 'you're a dick' in German!"

Of course he did. "Dammit Frannie!"

Francis glanced in their direction innocently. "Hm? _Desolé, mon ami_ , I didn't think he'd actually say it." But he knew of his friend iend's crush. So it's not like he regretted it or anything.


End file.
